Transformers: Mystery of Atlantis
by VenomBat22
Summary: Weeks after Megatrons defeat, the Autobots have enjoyed peace on Earth... for now. Now, He gets help from The Fallen, who knows a secret about Earth that even the Autobots never knew...


1 _Transformers:_ _Mystery of Atlantis_

_By Ken Wink_

_Prologue_

_My name is Optimus Prime. Heroic leader of the Autobot Army. We are Cybertronian warriors and our enemies are the Decepticons, led by my rival, Megatron. Two weeks ago, we __defeated his army. He and his minion Starscream, escaped, but they will be back. But at that time, we made friends with four humans: Ken, Marissa, Ron, and Mike. They have helped us in our war __against Megatron. I just hope that they don't die while fighting. They have been valuable to our army, and I hope they will continue to be of help to us against the Decepticons. I fear that this __time, we will need more then just guns in order to defeat them, if they do come back. We may need more allies..._

_Chapter 1: Megatrons Plea_

After the destruction of his Decepticon minions, Megatron and Starscream retreated back to their base in the mountain. When they got there, they transformed and went inside. Megatron was more then upset. He started punching the walls and kicking leftover garbage.

"How could I let this happen? Devastator was supposed to be invincible!" yelled Megatron.

"If you ask me, it was because of your poor leadership Megatron. Now, If I was leading, we would've killed the Autobots by now, and still have all our men alive!"

"SILENCE YOU FOOL! I'm thinking."

"How are you going to explain this is Lord Fallen?"

Megatron was about to strike Starscream, but stopped when he thought about it. What was The Fallen going to do if he found out? Megatron didn't really have an answer to it.

"Starscream. Let us go back to Cybertron and speak with him."

"It's your funeral Megatron. He won't be very happy."

Megatron thought the exact same thing. Starscream pressed some buttons on the computer and he and Megatron vanished. In a moment, they appeared on the grounds of what looked like a high tech temple. They walked up the long staircase and approached two guards.

"Who goes there?" yelled one of the drone guards.

"Megatron and Starscream. We are here to see Lord Fallen."

"Ah! Lord Megatron and Master Starscream. The Fallen has been expecting you. Please, go right in."

Starscream turned to Megatron and was wondering about how The Fallen was expecting them. Megatron shrugged and they went inside. The hallways were filled with lots of severedheads of Autobots. They could see: Zeta Prime, Sentinel Prime, etc. After roughly three minutesof walking, they approached large doors about 25 stories high.

"You may enter." said a dark voice.

Megatron looked at Starscream and they entered. They walked in silence until they reached the center of a giant circular area. They looked up and saw what appeared to be a statue about 25 stories high. It started to move, and it was clear, it wasn't a statue. Its eyes glowed with the darkest red and it was breathing heavily out of a mask it wore. It spoke.

"Welcome back Megatron and Starscream."

"Greetings Lord Fallen." said Megatron.

Megatron and Starscream both bowed with their heads down.

"You may rise." said The Fallen.

They rose and stood firm and scared.

"Where are the other Decepticons? Shockwave? Skywarp? Thundercracker?"

Megatron stepped forward.

"Lord Fallen. There was, uh, a snag in our conquest of Earth."

"What kind of snag Megatron?" said The Fallen in a more angry voice.

"Well, the Autobots managed to defeat our men, including Devastator. They also had help from the chosen humans."

The Fallen clutched his fist in rage. He then, snapped his fingers.

"Rahhhh!" yelled Megatron as he was electrocuted.

When it stopped, Megatron was on all fours and shaking in pain.

"L-L-Lord Fallen. I am sorry. Give me another chance to destroy them. Please!"

"Hahahahaha. So you can fail again? No. Maybe Starscream is a more worthy leader then you are Megatron."

Starscream moved forward.

"I have been waiting for this moment Lord Fallen. I will be a better leader then Megatron ever was. You can count on me." said Starscream.

The Fallen laughed again.

"Puny Starscream. I was joking. You can try and try, but you will never be leader of the Decepticon army."

Starscream moved back.

"Megatron... Why should I give you another chance? How do I know, you won't fail me again?"

Megatron stood up, but was still shaking.

"If you give me more men and more drones, we can destroy the Autobots and humans once and for all!"

Starscream stepped forward.

"Lord Fallen. If I may?"

"Proceed Starscream."

"Think about it. Megatron has failed many times and has barely ever been able to defeat Optimus Prime. If I was leader, I would destroy the Autobots without a single failure."

"Lord Fallen. Don't listen to this fool. He wouldn't last two seconds in a fight against Prime. Let me take more men. We can destroy the Autobots this time!"

The Fallen closed his eyes and thought.

"I will allow this. You have one more chance to redeem yourself Megatron. Plus, since I am so generous, Starscream is joining you once more."

Megatron growled at Starscream.

"Thank you Lord Fallen. And what of our men?"

"I am glad you asked. Soundwave!" said The Fallen.

_Chapter 2: Journey To Earth _

They looked at the door behind them, and they saw a tall Decepticon, about as tall as Megatron. His face resembled The Fallens, but instead of red eyes, they were blue. He was mainly blue and white, with some red on certain parts of his body. His chest had the Decepticon symbol, but it was on what appeared to be a square piece of glass on his chest. He also had a machine gun like weapon on his right shoulder. He spoke in a robotic voice.

"Greeting Lord Megatron and Starscream. I have some of the most dangerous Decepticons to assist us on the conquest of Earth."

"Excellent Soundwave. Bring them in."

Soundwave waved his hand and three Decepticons came walking into the room.

"The men are: Shockblast, Demolisher and Buzzsaw."

Three Decepticons stood by Soundwave and they looked ferocious. Shockblast was a more powerful clone of Shockwave. He had two yellow glowing eyes instead of one. Despite being a clone of Shockwave, he had more weaponry then Shockwave. He had a laser cannon ashis left arm and a bulky right hand. He was mainly purple like Shockwave. He was more of a weapons guy, while Shockwave was more brains.

Demolisher was the biggest of the bunch. He was mainly red and green. His left eye was red, but his right eye was covered by a purple eye patch. He was known on Cybertron as being very strong. His punches would utterly destroy anyone in one blow. He also carried a semiautomatic machine gun with him at all times. In some eyes, he was the deadliest of all Decepticons.

Buzzsaw was a different kind of Decepticon. He used to be one of Soundwaves minions, until an experiment went wrong and he had a full grown Cybertronian body forever. He uses it tohis advantage. He never used a gun, but he was always fond of saw blades. He uses them against countless enemies. He was mainly tan and has a knack for being cowardly when his leader isn't around.

"I have more comrades that will be joining us Lord Megatron. Ravage. Laserbeak. Eject." said Soundwave.

He pressed a button on the left part of his chest and the glass moved forward and a microcassette and a torpedo emerged and they both transformed. The torpedo transformed into a mechanical jaguar. Ravage was a loyal minion to Soundwave. He was mainly black and had some purple on his sides. The microcassette transformed into a mechanical bird. Laserbeak was mainly black and red. He also had silver laser guns on his back. He also could fly at high speeds without being noticed. He could also record any message if he was close enough.

"Excellent Soundwave. We will surely destroy Prime this time!"

"Yes. Lord Megatron. Ravage. Laserbeak. Return."

They both transformed and went back into Soundwave.

"Let's go back to that insect planet!" said Megatron.

"Not so fast Megatron. You have one more Decepticon that will accompany you." said The Fallen.

"Who?"

The Fallen waved his hand and a Cybertronian jet came soaring into the room. It transformed and a 6 story tall black and white Decepticon with a cone head, stood there. He had a echoing kind of voice.

"It is I. Ramjet! I am to accompany you under Lord Fallens orders."

Megatron growled.

"Lord Fallen. Why do you have one of the... chosen, accompany us?"

"To make sure you do not fail me again Megatron. Now go to your ship and go to Earth!"

"Yes my lord." said Megatron.

Megatron ordered all the other Decepticons to come. They did. They went to the hanger where all Decepticon ships are kept. Megatrons ship was the biggest of them all.

"Decepticons! Here is our main assault ship: The Nemesis. Come!"

They all went up the stairway and went inside The Nemesis. Inside, they saw controls at the front, and gun controls on different parts of the ship. Soundwave and Starscream went to the front where the controls were. They sat down and started getting the ship ready for take off. The others went to the gun controls and waited patiently. Megatron stood and examined everything that he missed when he went to Earth.

"Preparing for launch in 3...2...1.. blast off!" said Soundwave.

The ships engines started to fire up. Starscream lifted the landing legs and they took off. Once everyone was at their stations, Megatron roared.

"Soundwave! Buzzsaw! Ramjet! Demolisher! Shockblast! Front and center!"

"Starscream. Take over controls." said Soundwave as he got up.

"Of course." said Starscream in a doubtful voice.

The Decepticons gathered near Megatron.

"We will be approaching Earth in a few Earth days. In order to avoid capture by the humans, you all need earth modes. Starscream can transform into a human "jet", so you all need earth modes. Soundwave, you first."

Soundwave went to the central computer on the ship and started downloading Earth modes fit for the others. Five chips came out and Soundwave handed them each one. They each inserted it into their memory cores. Soundwave transformed into a black B-2 Spirit Stealth Bomber. Ramjet transformed into a black and white YF-23 Jet. Buzzsaw transformed into a tan Buffalo armored vehicle with saw blades on its sides and on its arm. Demolisher transformed into a Red and Green D9L Caterpillar Bulldozer. Finally, Shockblast transformed into a purple Caterpillar 797F Dumptruck.

"Excellent! Decepticons! Transform and go back to your stations."

They did so. After a few days, Megatron and the others got an incoming message from Cybertron.

"Megatron. Incoming message from Cybertron. It's The Fallen." said Starscream.

"Play it you fool!"

The Fallen then appeared on screen.

"Megatron. I forgot to mention something."

"What is it Lord Fallen?"

"The chosen humans have an ancient code deep within their minds as told in the prophecy. There is a machine on Earth that will decipher that code and reveal the real clues to the location of the Cyber Planet Key. It is hidden in a city deep within the earth."

"I understand. We will kill them before the clues can be deciphered."

"NO! Any chosen human you capture is to be brought to be for interrogation. Understand?"

"Yes Lord."

"Good. Do not fail me."

The screen went blank. Megatron sat down and went to sleep. After a few hours, Starscream woke him up. He wasn't happy.

"STARSCREAM! YOU KNOW TO NEVER WAKE ME UP! WHAT IS IT?"

"Earth is in view. Place of descending?"

"Land in the mountain where our base is at."

Starscream nodded. As the approached Earths atmosphere, they lost control.

"What are you two doing?"

"We c-can't control it! The gravity is pulling us in! We are going to crash!" yelled Starscream.

As expected, they crashed in a mountainside. Megatron and the other were lying on the floor after they blacked out.

"Where are we Megatron?" asked Buzzsaw.

"Grrrrr. Looks like we are imbedded into the Appalachian Mountains. This is perfect! Our base is here."

They all went to the doors. The doors opened and they saw all of Shockwaves gear, computer, space bridge, everything. Starscream looked at his leader.

"What now mighty leader?"

"Now. We plan our attack on the Autobots!" said Megatron as he laughed.

_Chapter 3: A New Day_

After a few months of nothing, our human friends lived their lived doing school work. Ken Nax was as happy as he could ever be. He was friends with alien robots AND he was now dating his best friend and longtime crush, Marissa Mazks. Everyday they would walk to school together, do homework together, and do everything together. Everyday, they would hold hands to each class and kiss when they were alone in gym. Being with Marissa was the best thing about Kens life. His two other best friends, Ron Stenson and Mike Smith were also a happy part of his life.

The next day, Ken was talking to Marissa, Ron, and Mike at lunch, when a 19 year old football player came to the table. He wore a black leather jacket with a skull and cross bone shirt with tight black jeans.

"Hey Nax! Stand up and fight me! I'm here for revenge for what you did to my dad!"

"Was your dad the gym teacher?"

"Yeah. Names Ralph. Stand up and fight like a man!"

Ken stood up.

"Ken, don't!" cried Marissa.

"Don't worry babe. I got this."

"Lookie here. Nax has a little smutty girlfriend. Never seen a more worthless girl."

Marissa started to burst into tears. Ken looked at her and snapped. He lunged at Ralph and started punching him like crazy. They were on the floor and Ken was wailing on Ralph and wasn't stopping. Ralph was crying. He was two blacks eyes, and he was bleeding more and more.

Ron and Mike went over to them and they pulled Ken off and calmed him down. Marissa went over and kissed her brave boyfriend.

"Thank you Ken. No ones ever stood up for me like that."

Ken calmed down and smiled at Marissa and kissed her again. As the principal came over, he wiped blood off his chin.

"What is going on here?" asked the Principal

"Nax beat me up for stealing his fries." said Ralph innocently as he got up.

"Is this true Ken?"

"No! He wanted revenge for what happened to his father and he called Marissa a smut and worthless."

"It's true!" said Ron, Marissa, and Mike.

The Principal shook his head up and down. He then looked at Ralph.

"Come with me young man. We are going to have a LONG talk and then, I am calling your father."

Ralph followed and looked at Ken. There was an evil look in his eyes. A look that he saw in Megatron. He thought at that moment: "Ralph is a human version of Megatron and I am a human version of Optimus Prime."

As the day rolled on, it was boring. Ken and Marissa kissed when they got a chance. It was a pretty much normal day, but their boring day would have some excitement. During the middle of the school day, on the Autobot ship, everyone was doing something. Scattorshot was

working on Teletraan One, Ironhide and Bumblebee were working on the ships engines, and Prowl and Sideswipe were looking out and making sure no humans found them. The main doors opened and there was Optimus. He transformed and walked to Scattorshot.

"Any news?"

"Yes actually. A Cybertronian ship crashed into the Appalachian Mountains."

"Any signals coming from the ship?"

"Yes. Nine signals and I have a feeling they aren't friendly."

"Megatron. He must have brought reinforcements."

Prowl spoke up.

"Can we go and whip them Optimus?"

"We are hugely outnumbered."

Scattorshot quickly spoke as Optimus said this.

"We got a message from Alpha Trion while you were gone Optimus. He says he is sending four more Autobots to aid us. They should be here soon."

Optimus nodded.

"Call Ken and his friends. The new Autobots will want to meet them." said Optimus.

_Chapter 4: New Autobots_

Ken and his friends were walking out of school after a tough day. Ken was holding Marissa's hand while Ron was beating up on Mike. They were about to cross the street, when Ken's transmitter began to ring. Everyone was confused.

"Scattorshot made it for me incase they needed to contact us."

Ken pressed the side of the transmitter and Scattorshot appeared on the little screen. They quickly ran to an alley where they wouldn't be heard.

"What's up Scattorshot?"

"Ken. Are your other friends there?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now listen. Optimus wants you to come to the base immediately. We are having new Autobots join us and he wants you to meet them when they get here."

"Where are on our way." said Ken as he shut it off.

They quickly walked to the base without talking. When they got there, they put in the security code and went inside. They saw that no new Autobots were there yet. They went separate ways, but Ken stood in the corner. Optimus looked at Ken with great concern.

"This is a human problem. I better not interfere." he thought to himself.

After 30 minutes of waiting, the base doors opened up and four vehicles drove in. On the far left, there was a pink Aprilla RSV 1000 R Motorcycle. Next to it, was a green and white 2009 Corvette Stingray. Next, was a orange 2006 Edmonton Alberta tow truck. Lastly, there was a red and white Conventional Pumper Fire Truck. The four vehicles transformed. Everyone else went and stood by Optimus

."Autobots! Present you names!" said Optimus.

From left to right, they spoke.

"Arcee!"

"Wheeljack!"

"Grapple!"

"Inferno!"

Optimus nodded.

"Welcome to Earth Autobots. I trust your trip to Earth was fine?"

Arcee was the only female Autobot of the group. Her shoulders had a long spike sticking out of it. The back of her head had two spikes from the sides, and another on top of her head. She

was one of many female Autobots. Her main weapons were two magnum pistols and a blade she kept in her arms. She spoke with an American girl accent. She stood about the same height as Bumblebee.

Wheeljack was always known on Cybertron as the top technician. When it came to inventions, he was the guy to call. He isn't much of a fighter, but when he has to, he does bravely. He mainly wears a face mask. On the sides of his head, are two trapezoid like things that glowed blue when he talked. He stood about 6 stories tall. Maybe a few feet shorter then Optimus. His main weapons were two energon swords and a laser cannon on his right shoulder.

Grapple was an inventor like Wheeljack, but Grapple was Wheeljacks apprentice. Grapple was the opposite of Wheeljack in a few ways. He'd rather fight then invent things. And he was not really the nicest Autobot that they met. Grapple was a few feet higher then Bumblebee and Arcee; about 5 or 6 stories high. His head was surrounded by what you can call a head shield. It

protected his head from the back and sides. His weapons were a standard Cybertronian rifle, and a grenade launcher. He spoke with a tough guy accent.

Finally, Inferno was the same height as Grapple. Sticking up from his back, was the ladder from his fire truck alt mode. His main weapons were a standard pistol and a Cybertronian knife. He was best used for putting out fires. When he wasn't putting out fires, he was helping his

Autobot friends fight the Decepticons. He wasn't the strongest of them all, but he never gave up a fight. He spoke with an Australian accent.

Wheeljack started to speak.

"Yes Optimus. We did enjoy our flight. Airline food stunk though. Haha."

Marissa giggled a little bit. Wheeljack saw this and crouched down.

"You are the first one that ever laughed at my jokes. I thank you for that."

"You're welcome Mr. Wheeljack."

"Mr? Oh Gosh. Just call me Wheeljack, Miss?"

"I'm Marissa. These are my friends: Ken, Mike, and Ron."

"Nice to meet ya."

Optimus coughed. Wheeljack looked up and saw this.

"Sorry Optimus. Now, what's the plan?"

"Our plan is mount an attack on the Decepticons somehow."

Ron intervened.

"What about the Cyber Planet Key? We still have no idea to where it is."

"Ah. You are right Ron. Maybe Alpha Trion knows." said Optimus.

"Who is Alpha Trion?" asked Marissa.

"He is the ruler of the Autobot part of Cybertron. He is very wise." said Inferno.

"Correct. If anyone can help us find the key, he can."

_Chapter 5: A Strange Tale_

Optimus started to press buttons on the main computer. The screen started to make random noises.

"Now connecting to Cybertron." said Teletraan One.

In a few short seconds, a very old looking Cybertronian appeared on screen. Between his eyes, there was a V shaped thing as part of his head. He also bore a mustache and a beard, but it was metal. It was Alpha Trion.

"Ah. Optimus. How may I be of help to you?" said Alpha Trion is an old man kind of voice.

"Alpha, we are still looking for the Cyber Planet Key, but the clues are hidden in the humans minds and they can't read our language, and we can't extract it. Any ideas?"

"Hmmm. There is a machine on Earth that will extract the clues for you."

"Excellent. Where is it?"

"It is hidden. It is either deep within the Earth or below the might Earth seas."

"Is it guarded?"

"Yes. Now I remember! I believe it is in a city called... 'Atlantis.'"

Ken looked up and climbed onto the station.

"Have you heard of it Ken?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah! Many years ago, It was a continent. It was a huge city and everything was fine. Until it sank to the bottom of the ocean by a volcano eruption."

"Ah! That's what you humans believe!" said Alpha Trion.

"Do you know how it really sank Alpha?"

"Yes. I was there."

"HUH?" yelled everyone.

"Yes. I was."

"Tell us." said Ken.

"Fine. Millions of Earth years ago, our original leaders, the 13 Original Transformers, went to planet to planet, seeking allies that might one day, help us if we ever went to war. I was one of

them. I am one of the original Transformers. Anyway, we came to Earth and saw that the continents had split apart years earlier, and we went to an island in the center of the 'Atlantic

Ocean.' There were humans there, but they were called Atlantians. We spoke with their leader: King Triton."

"Afterwards, we developed a peace treaty with them, and they agreed to help us if we needed it. There was one of us that despised the humans. His name at the time, was Megatronus Prime, but

you Autobots know him by: The Fallen. We were enjoying ourselves on Earth, when he betrayed us. He was normal sized at the time, but was very dangerous. He ventured to the cities power plants, and detonated it. The city was practically indestructible, but all that happened was that it

sank to the bottom of the ocean. Me, Sentinel, Zeta, and the others tried to go, but Nexus Prime and Prima stayed behind."

"Reasons I do not know. The humans never trusted us after that. The Fallen raged war on us, but our other allies never supported us. Than began the Great War, and The Fallen became the first Decepticon, and he made himself an apprentice. You know him as: Megatron. Soon, more

Decepticons followed. We did the same and made Autobots. Nexus Prime was executed by the Atlantians, but Prima escaped. He hide on Earth since then. He may be dead, he may not. That's my story."

"Thank you Alpha. The question is: How to get to Atlantis?"

"Prima knows of it. I do not know where he is. You will need to figure it out for yourself."

The screen went blank.

"What now Optimus?" asked Arcee.

"Now we figure out where Prima is located and get his help."

Meanwhile, on board The Nemesis, Megatron was strategizing there plan of attack.

"Megatron. More signals coming from a far away city called Diamond Falls." said Soundwave.

This interested Megatron.

"Good. How many?"

"Four new signatures."

"Hmm. Interesting. Prime must've called for more lackeys."

"Can we go attack leader?" asked Starscream.

"No! We would surely be outnumbered."

Megatron paced and thought. He stopped after three minutes in thought.

"Soundwave! Send out Laserbeak and Ravage."

Soundwave nodded. He stood up and opened his glass case on his chest.

"Laserbeak. Ravage. Eject."

They both ejected and transformed.

"You two. I have a mission for you. I need you two to go to the Autobot base at these coordinates." said Megatron as he inserted little chips in their memory cores.

Megatron continued.

"You are to sneak into the base and find out what they are planning. Maybe we can learn something from it. Do not be seen or you may face my... wrath. Now go!"

They both nodded. They transformed and flew off.

_Chapter 6: Ken's Confession_

At the Autobot base, the new Autobots were settling in. Wheeljack had brought a few of his new inventions from Cybertron. He gave the humans their own Cybertronian armor.

"It may not be like ours, but it'll protect ya."

"Thanks Wheeljack." said Mike.

Wheeljack nodded and went to help Ironhide, Prowl, and Sideswipe with the engines. Grapple was complaining almost all the time.

"Do I have to Wheeljack?"

"Yes!"

Inferno was having his weapons upgraded by Scattorshot. Arcee and Bumblebee had their usual arguments about the Decepticons. Optimus was at the computer when he overheard Ken talking to Marissa.

"Babe. I have something to tell you, but I can't say it here."

"We'll go into the woods. It's quiet there."

They left without a word. Optimus ordered Wheeljack to come over to him.

"What is it Optimus?"

"Wheeljack. Do you know anything about human emotions?"

"Emotions eh? Hmm. I studied it a few times. They mainly have: hate, jealousy, love, confusion, etc. Why?"

"Ken has been avoiding me for some reason and I don't know how to ask him."

"Follow him and Marissa. Maybe you'll get some answers."

"Good idea."

Optimus walked out of the base to follow them. In the skies, Ravage and Laserbeak landed on the roof of the Autobot base. Laserbeak transformed and his microcassette mode slid down a slide, and he was able to record what they were saying. He was able to record the

Autobots talk about Prima and Atlantis. He transformed and flew up the slide and informed Ravage. Laserbeak transformed and went inside Ravage, and Ravage transformed. They flew off.

After three minutes of walking, Ken stopped. Marissa looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Now can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Yes. Please don't tell Optimus. I don't think he cares about me anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, when we were fighting Megatron and his forces, he was knocked unconscious by Shockwave. I looked at that and my trust for Optimus broke."

"Why?"

"Well, when we first met, I thought he was this invincible leader of the Autobots. I thought he was the best and couldn't be beaten. When I saw him get unconscious, it just ruined me. I may never trust him again."

"Wow. That's deep Ken. What if he destroys lots of Decepticons in the future?"

"Even then, maybe not. He has to do something so extreme, that proves he cares about me and is truly my guardian."

"I understand. The day will come."

"What if they have the clues for their stupid key and they don't need us anymore? Will they kill us and go on their merry way?"

"Of course not! They don't hurt humans."

"Sure. And I am married to a drunk clown. I'm sure that they have killed humans in the past."

Ravage saw the two humans and he let out Laserbeak, and he and Ravage transformed. He hid behind a big oak tree and spied. Ravage recorded the conversation they were having. Ravage nodded to Laserbeak and he nodded back. The came out of hiding, and they both drew out their laser guns and fired.

Laserbeak had his guns stationed on his wings, and Ravages guns came out of his back. They fired loads of rounds at them. Ken took Marissa and hid behind a big log. Ken wanted to fire back, but he and Marissa left their bracelets at home. He were pinned down with nowhere to run. Ken hugged and kissed Marissa as if to say 'Good bye!' The firing continued, but stopped when a bigger blast was heard. He looked from behind the log and saw Optimus firing at Ravage and Laserbeak.

Optimus fired using his Assault Rifle. Laser shots came out of it and many of them made the two Decepticons jump back. Laserbeak flew at Optimus and fired. He was hit in the chest a few times, but he was able to hit Laserbeaks left wing. Laserbeak flew back, transformed and went into Ravage. Ravage knew he was outmatched. He transformed and flew away. When

Optimus had fired a few scarce shot at them while they were flying away, he saw Ken running away. He put his gun away and walked to Marissa.

"Where is he going?"

"Home. He is depressed."

"I know. I heard it all. He doesn't trust me. Mark my words Marissa. I will get his trust back somehow, someway."

"That's good to know."

Marissa looked around.

"What now?"

"You and the others can go home. I'll inform you all of the attack that just happened. Plus, we have to figure out where Prima is located."

Marissa nodded and walked home.

_Chapter 7: Trip to Asia _

The next day, Ken and the others came into the base early, because it was a weekend. Wheeljack, Bumblebee, and Ironhide were working more on the engines. The others were doing their normal duties. Ken was reading the Saturday paper he had brought. Not many interesting topics were in the paper. He overheard a conversation between Optimus, Arcee, and Grapple.

"Optimus. Where could Prima be? He could be anywhere on the planet." said Arcee.

"I agree with Arcee, Prime. He could be anywhere." said Grapple.

"I too agree. Where could he be?" said Optimus.

Inferno stepped forward and what he said, would make it a whole lot easier for them.

"I remember hearing about a former Decepticon who is Primas guard. I believe his name is... Wheelie?"

"INFERNO!" yelled Optimus.

"What? Did I do something?"

"You are a genius! Scattorshot scan the world for lone Cybertronian signals!"

Scattorshot nodded. He typed a few keys and Teletraan One started scanning.

"Scanning...Scanning...Scanning... One Signal Found. Location: Asia. Area: In a village below Mount Everest."

"MOUNT EVEREST? Why there? It's freezing cold there!" yelled Mike.

Ken thought and thought. He suddenly came up with a great hypothesis.

"Maybe the reason they are hidden there, is because it is isolated."

"How do you mean Ken?" asked Scattorshot.

"Well, maybe he hid in a mountain because no Decepticon would look in a frozen wilderness."

"That's great Ken. The question now is, how do we get there?" said Optimus.

Ron took out a newspaper out of his bag he was carrying. He flipped through the pages and sat a big advertisement on the Autobots tables.

"This is our answer guys!" said Ron.

The Autobots walked over and saw the headline: _**Immediate Vehicle Transport to Asia? Come down to Diamond Falls High School with your cars and we will transport them for free!**_

Optimus looked at his men and smiled.

"This could work. How will you humans get there?"

"We will hitch a ride in the back of Scattorshot. If it's cool with him of course." said Ken.

"It's fine with me, Ken." said Scattorshot.

"Then it's agreed. Autobots! Transform and roll out!" said Optimus.

They all transformed. Ken and the others got into the back of Scattorshot and patiently waited. After only a few minutes, they stopped at the school. There was two army guys there and they were directing all the cars. The tall army guy looked at all the strange vehicles.

"Hey Gus! We got ten vehicles here! Load them up?"

"Yeah! Load them up quickly!"

"All right! Boys, load them up!"

They were gently loaded up into the cargo plane and there, they sat. Waiting patiently. Without warning, the fired up and took off. Ken, his friends, and all the Autobots waited patiently. After a few hours of waiting in darkness, Scattorshot said something.

"My scanner indicate that the signal I detected is right below us!"

Scattorshot, then shot a beam at Ken and his friends. They each felt a bit of warmth all through their bodies.

"This heat suit will protect you against the cold."

"Thanks man." said Ron.

Ken peeked out of the back doors of Scattorshot. There was no one in sight. He quietly walked to the hatch where the cars had entered. He stared at it and managed to open the hatch. As it opened, the alarm went off. He jumped, and ran back into Scattorshot.

"What did you do?" yelled Mike.

"I tripped the alarm as soon as I opened the hatch!"

"Well, no duh! What now?"

"Optimus! We gotta go! Scattorshot will lead!"

"All right! Be careful you four!"

"Shot! Can you remain transformed as we plummet?"

"Yea. I may take a hard landing, but I'll be ok!"

"All right! Go! Go! Go!" yelled Ken.

Scattorshot drove off the plane, followed by Arcee, Grapple, Wheeljack, Optimus, Inferno, Bumblebee, Prowl, Sideswipe, and Ironhide. They all fell to the ground in slow motion.

When the plane was out of sight, all but Scattorshot transformed. They all dive-bombed to the snowy wasteland. After three minutes of slowly falling, they all had a hard landing. Scattorshot had it the worst. The front of his vehicle mode landed head first in a big pile of snow. All that could be seen of him was the back wheels and the back doors. Optimus and the others landed face first in the snow. Optimus slowly got up.

"Autobots. You ok?"

"Ugh. That was not the best landing we ever experienced Prime." said Ironhide.

The others got up with a few scraps. Optimus had all his men accounted for except for one.

"Scattorshot! Where are you?" yelled Optimus.

They looked all over and couldn't find him. Bumblebee tapped Optimus' shoulder.

"Uh, Optimus?" said Bumblebee as he pointed to a pile of snow.

Optimus shook his head.

"Scattorshot, quit playing around! We have work to do!" said Prowl.

Optimus went over to the visible part of Scattorshot and opened the back doors. He saw the humans piled on top of each other. He picked each one up, one by one, and placed the in the snow.

"You guys ok?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah. We're ok. That wasn't the kind of landing I expected." said Mike.

"I hear ya." said Bumblebee.

"I could still use some help here!" said Scattorshots muffled voice.

Optimus walked to Scattorshot and was able to pull out Scattorshot. He then transformed and wiped off the snow. He felt a little agitated.

"We are NOT doing that ever again!"

The humans laughed.

"This is no laughing matter you four. He could of been killed. Where are we anyway?"

They all looked around and all the could see was blankets of snow, and Mount Everest. Ken pointed to a trail.

"Look! I think that trail leads to the village. Let's go find this 'Wheelie'."

Optimus nodded.

"The snow is too deep to drive through. We shall walk. Autobots, roll out!"

"Want a ride Ken?" asked Arcee.

"Sure. Thanks Arcee."

"No problem."

Ken climbed onto Arcee's shoulder. Mike climbed onto Bumblebee's, Ron onto Prowls, and Marissa onto Wheeljacks. They slowly walked to the village with the only thing to worry

about, was the freezing cold. Fortunately for Ken and his friends, they were nice and warm thanks to Scattorshots heat beam.

_Chapter 8: A "Little" Ally_

Meanwhile, hours before they left, Ravage and Laserbeak had successfully gotten away from Optimus. The finally got back to the Decepticon base with the info that could help Megatron defeat the Autobots. Laserbeak landed safely on Megatrons arm(which was turned at an angle).

"Hmm. Your wing is burnt and scarred a little. Prime?"

Laserbeak nodded.

"Grrrrr. I thought I told you NOT TO ENGAGE THE ENEMY?"

Laserbeak put his head down in shame.

"Anyway, what do you have Laserbeak?"

Laserbeak flew to Soundwave, transformed and went inside Soundwaves chest. The recording about Atlantis and how to get there was being played to them. Ravage transformed and went back into Soundwave as well. Megatron was confused.

"What is Atlantis? Energon source?"

"Mighty leader. Atlantis is an ancient Earth city that was sunk to the bottom of the ocean millions of earth years ago." said Starscream.

"And how did you hear this if I may?"

"When I was a drone, I overheard Lord Fallen telling Alpha Trion about it."

"Interesting. The question is, what secrets does this city hold?"

"Lord Megatron. Incoming message from Cybertron. Communicating with signal." said Soundwave.

Soundwave pressed some buttons and The Fallen appeared on screen.

"Megatron. Is all well so far?"

"Yes. What secrets does this Atlantis hold?"

The Fallen was quiet for a brief second.

"Why do you want to know?"

"The Autobots were told of it by Alpha Trion. It must be important."

"It is. I never thought I would speak of that wretched city again as long I lived."

"Well? What are its secrets?"

The Fallen hesitated for a few brief minutes. He calmed down from the horrible memories he had stored in his memory banks. He clutched his fist and finally spoke.

"I was the main destruction of Atlantis. I sunk it and since then, I was exiled as a Prime. Since I was no longer a Prime, I took the name: The Fallen. My original name was Megatronus Prime. That is where your name originated. Since then, I have forever despised Alpha and the others."

"Hmm. Is it possible to find and enter this city?"

"Only one Cybertronian knows where it lies: Prima. He is the last remaining Prime other then Optimus and my former self."

"Where is he located?"

"Inside a cave at the base of Mount Everest. He also wields a power like no other."

"Is it that powerful?"

"Yes. It is called The Matrix of Leadership. Only a destined Prime can wield it. It releases a Primes full power. You must return it to me so I can destroy Iacon and the other Autobot cities so that Alpha will have to surrender to me."

"It will be done."

"Good. Do not fail me."

Megatron nodded and the screen went black. Soundwave walked to Megatron and tilted his head.

"Orders Megatron?"

"Starscream! You are to go to Asia and find the Autobots and discover Primas location. Go!"

"Yes mighty leader." said Starscream as he transformed and flew off.

Megatron was able to think without Starscreams constant annoying voice.

"Now... Decepticons! Go and head to the sea! Soundwave, stay here and be our communications. Ravage and Laserbeak will come along."

"Affirmative Megatron. Ravage. Laserbeak. Transform and aid Lord Megatron."

The two minions transformed and followed the other Decepticons out. Megatron, Ravage, Laserbeak, and Ramjet transformed and flew off, while the other drove.

Meanwhile, The Autobots and human had successfully arrived at the village. It was barren and empty. The huts were all covered in straw and smelled of donkey poop. It was like a smelly, forgotten ghost town.

"Autobots. Scout the area. Try and find Wheelie. Humans, check the huts."

The humans carefully dropped from their Autobot carriers and started exploring the village with guns at the ready. They checked many huts an had no luck Ken entered a big hut and looked around. Rocks, straw, and feces were everywhere. Ken looked around with his nose closed. He had no luck, but spotted something unrelated to this village.

Ken found a 2002 Dell Laptop just sitting on a straw desk. Ken raised his eyebrow and carefully walked toward it. He saw a stick and poked the laptop with it. Ken heard in the distance: "Any luck?" said Optimus.

The others said no. Ken looked back at the laptop and it was still there. He poked it again, and it kinda moved.

"Show yourself! Or I'll shoot!"

"Okay, okay human!" said the Laptop.

It transformed and climbed off the desk. The little Cybertronian stood about up to Kens waist. It spoke with a tough guy kind of accent. It was blue and kinda looked like a small Autobot drone.

"What do ya want insect?"

"We are here for your help. To find Prima."

"What makes you think I am going to help a human with such a dangerous mission?"

"Hmm... look there! It's Megatron!"

"Where?" said the drone in fear.

Ken then hit the drone with his gun and he swayed a little. Ken quickly grabbed the drone by its neck and lower back and threw it out of the hut and into the deep snow. He came out.

"Hey! Autobots! I found him!"

The Autobots quickly ran to Ken and aimed their guns at the drone. The drone got up and was surrounded by guns and guns galore.

"What do yous guys want with me, a little salvaged scrap drone?"

"Are you Wheelie?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah. What's to you stupid Autobots?"

"Hear our demands and you MAY live." said Grapple.

"Heh. Fine. The insect said something about finding Master Prima?"

"Yes. We require his assistance to get to Atlantis." said Optimus

"And why should I help you?"

The Autobots loaded their weapons.

"Oh. I see. That's a good reason. I'll help ya then."

"Good. Show us where he resides." said Wheeljack.

Wheelie nodded and a laser came out of his chest and revealed a road.

"Ya'll can easily ride on that there road."

"Thank you Wheelie. Autobots! Transform and roll out.

_Chapter 9: A Great Power_

Ken got into Optimus, and so did Wheelie. Wheelie looked around the inside of Optimus.

"Nice spreads here big guy."

Optimus ignored him.

"So how exactly do we get to Prima if he is inside the mountain?" asked Ken.

"That's what he has me for. I know the code to get in. Haha."

"How do we know when we get there?"

"Well, obviously, you'll see it end at the base of the mountain, you stupid human."

Ken clutched his fist and shook it at Wheelie.

"Wanna say that again you little scrap drone?"

Wheelie gave him a mad look.

"Easy you two. We are almost there." said Optimus.

After ten minutes, they arrived at the base. Optimus stopped, and so did the others. Ken, Wheelie, and the other humans got out. The Autobots transformed. Grapple went to the mountain and placed his hand on it. He tried pushing, punching, and even kicking the wall, but nothing happened.

"What now?" asked Marissa.

"Me." said Wheelie.

Wheelie went to the wall and grabbed out a little laser gun. He drew the Autobot logo on the wall, and then there was a rumbling. Some of the Autobots fell down, but they got back up

without injury. The wall in front of them crumbled and a doorway was open. The cave was revealed.

"Well, there you are Autobots. Like I promised."

"Thanks little dude!" said Sideswipe.

Wheelie smiled, but it suddenly turned into a frown. He turned around and stared at a smaller mountain some miles away.

"What is it?" asked Ken.

"I believe we have a unwanted Decepticon here. Up on that smaller mountain."

Everyone looked up at the mountain.

"Scattorshot, can you detect any signals coming from there?" asked Optimus.

"Let me see."

Scattorshot twisted a bolt on his neck and started to scan.

"By Primus' spark! There is a Decepticon on that mountain. Looks like it is... Starscream?"

Starscream was on his belly on top a smaller mountain a few miles away from the Autobots. He saw that they had spotted him. He rose and roared.

"You Autobots will die at the hand of The Great Starscream!"

He transformed and flew at them. Laser shots were being fired by Starscream.

"Autobots! Quick, inside!" yelled Optimus.

They all went inside, except for Wheelie.

"Wheelie!" yelled Ken.

"You lot go. You got to the cave, now it's time for you to know more secrets. We mustn't let the Cons get their hands on the great power."

Wheelie grabbed out a small pistol and fired it at Starscream, who easily avoided the shots. Wheelie the, shot a few shots at the top of the cave entrance. It started to fall.

"WHEELIE!" yelled Ken.

"Die drone!" yelled Starscream.

"I'll be fi-" Wheelie was interrupted.

A laser shot blasted through his neck and decapitated him. The head was able to come off his body and land inside the cave before it collapsed. Wheelies body fell into the snow. Starscream transformed and punched to now collapsed wall.

"Curses! By Primus!"

Starscream then gave it another thought.

"With them trapped in there, we can go to Atlantis and destroy it! No Autobots equals easy victory!"

He transformed and took off. The Autobots looked at the wall behind them. They were trapped in there... forever. It was pitch black in the cave. You couldn't see your hand in front of your face. It was that dark.

"Autobots, turn on your lights." said Optimus.

They did so. They looked around and were stunned that a great Prime would choose a dusty cave as his home. Ken walked around with Arcee and Sideswipe. He was getting scared when he suddenly tripped.

"You ok man?" asked Sideswipe.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What I trip over anyway?"

Arcee aimed her light at the source of Kens tripping. They were shocked at what they saw.

"Optimus! Get over here. We found something!" said Arcee.

Optimus and the others got over to the three. What they were now staring at, was a foot. It looked like a Cybertronian drone foot. The thing was, it wasn't a drone. The light aimed up and up until they saw a face. The cybertronian was easily 9 stories high. Its face looked old and shriveled up like a raisin. The cybertronian was basically a oversized drone. The thing was, he looked dead.

"What now? He looks dead." asked Ron.

"Anyone got an extra spark?" asked Inferno.

"I do! I brought one just in case." said Wheeljack.

Wheeljack climbed up the big drone and grabbed out a shard. He located the opening in the drone's chest and placed it in there, with force. The drone lit up with a blue aura. Wheeljack quickly jumped down, and they all backed off. Apparently, the drone was frozen in a way, and started to move. Dust and rocks came off of him and he shined like a shiny piece of metal. He

coughed dusty heaves. His fingers began to move, and soon, the entire body moved. He stood up and stumbled as he walked to a far corner. He grabbed a long item that looked like a staff with two points at the top. He slowly sat back down and looked at the group. Everyone remained quiet.

"Who are you?" he said in an old man kind of voice.

Everyone remained quiet still.

"I said, Who are you?" he said in a louder voice.

Optimus walked forward.

"I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobot army. Are you Prima?"

"Prime? Ah! Glorious day! I have always wanted to see another Prime. But, yes... I am Prima. How do you know of me?"

"Alpha Trion told about you, Atlantis, and The Fallen."

"Ah. Alpha. He was always a good friend. Atlantis was a fools task. The Fallen was just a waste of robotic scrap. Why are you here?"

"We are here in order to find the entrance to Atlantis. There is a machine in the city that will reveal the clues from these humans brains."

"Clues?"

"Yes. For the Cyber Planet Key. We must find it before Megatron."

"Ah. I see your concern. I can send you there using my own space bridge. But, in order to actually enter the actual city, you need my power. Alas, I am too old to accompany you. Instead, I will give you this. It is a Primes most powerful weapon."

Prima reached behind his 'chair' and held in his hand, a sphere that had two handles attached to it. He presented it to Optimus. He took it without thinking.

"What is this?"

"That is the Matrix of Leadership. It hold great power for any Prime or destined Prime. Insert it into your chest and you will have a power like no other."

Optimus opened his chest and inserted it. He closed his chest and stood there. After a few short seconds, he groaned and felt a little pain. He then roared with power. He seemed bulkier and

faster. His ax had turned into a double bladed ax. His guns held more powerful shots. He looked at Prima.

"I thank you great Prima. I think we are all ready to go to Atlantis."

"Good. Human, bring me Wheelies head."

Ken brought the head over to Prima.

"Thank you. Wheelie was a good friend."

Primas eyes released a green beam into Wheelies eyes. He aimed it at the wall. A great white, swirling portal was opened for them. They were all amazed.

"There. Autobots, humans. Protect yourselves and each other."

Optimus nodded. He went into the portal first. Followed by the other Autobots and humans. The portal then closed behind them.

"I wish you all the best of luck against Megatron." whispered Prima.

_Chapter 10: Gates of Atlantis_

The Autobots successfully got through the space bridge. When the last of them got out, the portal shrunk and eventually vanished. What they saw in front of them, was to be expected. There was a giant circular door, guarded by two Atlantians. They saw the Autobots and humans and raised their one pointed spears at them.

"Halt metal men and surface dwellers! This is Atlantis; a city lost in time. What business you have here?"

The Autobots looked at each other with some confused looks.

"I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobot army. We come to see King Triton. We come from the planet Cybertron."

"Ah! Cybertronians! We must not let your kind pass! Same goes for the surface dwellers!"

"But it's of vital importance!" said Inferno.

"What could you possibly want that we have?"

"A machine. A machine that can reveal secrets in human brains." said Grapple.

"Hmm... We do have that. What you think Bill?"

"I don't know John. I don't trust them at all." said Bill.

"Same here. Shall we contact Triton?"

"Yes. We should. He will know what to do."

They stepped over to the Atlantian computer and punched in some numbers. A man appeared on screen. He wore a triple pointed crown, and had a very large beard and mustache. You couldn't see his mouth.

"What is it?" said Triton.

"Cybertronians and surface dwellers want access to... 'it'."

Triton almost chocked on his wine that he was drinking.

"WHAT? Send them away immediately!" he yelled.

"If I may?" said Optimus.

Optimus crouched down to the screen.

"King Triton. I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. We come in peace."

"I doubt that! Your kind sunk our city! Now leave!"

"Then, take a look at this."

Optimus opened his chest and Triton saw the Matrix of Leadership. Triton saw this and dropped his glass of wine. It splashed onto the floor.

"I-I-I don't believe it! Please, come inside. Please!"

"I thank you King Triton."

The screen went blank. The guards opened the circular door. It started to open very slowly. From what they could see, it was a great city. When the doors finally opened, they were in amazement on what Atlantis looked like. Square houses were all around on the left and right. Men, women, and children could be seen as far as the eye could see. They were doing everyday things like shopping, sewing, playing, etc. It was a sight to truly behold.

Meanwhile, Megatron and the others were almost to the beach where to ocean was. As they got there, they saw that the beach was filled with humans. Many were swimming in the ocean while others were getting a tan.

"Go." said Megatron.

Ravage went on ahead and made his presence know. He ran to the beach goers and barked. Many women screamed. Some men grabbed sticks and tried to make Ravage go away. It didn't work. He tore apart every stick in front of him. Demolisher, Shockblast, and Buzzsaw went to the beach and transformed. Everyone else screamed as loud as they could. They all started to run.

"Yes insects! Run! Run like the insects you are!" yelled Shockblast.

The beach was now clear of humans. Megatron, Laserbeak, and Ramjet joined them.

"What now leader?" asked Ramjet.

"I hate to say this, but we must wait for Starscream."

"Why?" Me wanna demolish Autobots now!" said Demolisher.

"Patience Demolisher. I pray he gets here soon."

After a few minutes, they saw Starscream approaching. Starscream transformed.

"Well? Where is the Matrix?" said Buzzsaw.

Starscream then explained what he saw and did. Megatron was both pleased and angry. Starscream flinched when Megatron raised his hand.

"Don't worry you coward. I'm not going to hurt you... yet. With the Autobots trapped in the cave, we can get to Atlantis and destroy it! Then, this planet!"

"What about Lord Fallen?" asked Ramjet.

"I will deal with that later."

Megatron looked at the sea. He gazed amazement. They had nothing like this on Cybertron. He saw that it was very beautiful. He tapped his head.

"Soundwave. Can you pin point the exact location of Atlantis?"

"Lord Megatron... Detecting 10 signals coming from area deep under the sea. Scanners indicate it is Prime and his Autobots." said Soundwave.

"What? Starscream! I thought you said they were trapped in the cave!"

"They were! Maybe they found Prima and he opened a space bridge for them."

"Possible. Soundwave, give me the coordinates."

"Affirmative Megatron. Uploading coordinates."

The uploading had finished. Megatron stepped into the cold water.

"Decepticons! Follow me to Atlantis! Let us destroy the Autobots! The only thing, leave Prime and the Matrix to me!"

The other Decepticons cheered. Megatron and the others all jumped into the cold ocean and they swam at high speeds to their destination.

_Chapter 11: Confronting the King_

The Autobots and humans started walking into the gigantic underwater city. Many Atlantians were staring at them with concern and wonder. Ken, Ron, Marissa, and Mike were all having wondering eyes. They were actually in a mythical city! They were the first humans to ever set foot in this city. Ken went close to Marissa.

"It's beautiful." said Marissa.

"Yeah. Like you." said Ken.

Ken grabbed her hand and held it tight. Arcee saw this and smiled.

"You two sure do love each other don't you?" asked Arcee.

"Yeah. We do. More then anything." said Ken as he kissed Marissa.

"Awwww. Human love. So cute."

Ken smiled as they kept on walking. Ken and Marissa looked and saw many Atlantian teenagers and thought if they shared the same love they did.

"Hey babe?" asked Ken.

"Yes?" answered Marissa.

"Why do they call us surface dwellers?"

"I think, it is because we are from above the surface of the ocean. That's what I think though."

"Hmm. Ok. Hey Optimus! We at the castle yet?"

"Soon my friend. Soon." said Optimus.

"You are no friend of mine, you coward." Ken said in a low voice.

"Ken! He IS your friend!"

"You know what I told you. I don't trust him. I trust Arcee and Sideswipe, but not Optimus."

"Can you see yourself? You thought you had an invincible robot as your guardian, but even I could see he wasn't! Maybe if he gets killed by Megatron one day, then you'll see what an idiot you've been for ignoring him!"

Ken quickly let go of her hand and ran up to Sideswipe and Arcee.

"What happened little man?" asked Sideswipe.

"Nothing. Me and Marissa just had a little fight."

"Oh. Hope everything turns out ok."

"I hope so too Swipe."

They reached the front of the castle and were stopped by two more guards.

"Halt! What business do you have with our faithful king?" said Guard 1.

"I am Optimus Prime. These are my Autobot comrades and human comrades. King Triton is expecting us."

"Ah. Our king told us about you. Please step inside."

Optimus nodded and everyone followed. The first thing they saw, was a long hallway filled with Atlantis' past rulers. The very first ruler, was King Neptune. He was considered a god.

Other rulers were some that you couldn't even pronounce their names! Ron and Mike were fascinated by all this history. Ken could've cared less. He just wanted to get this whole thing over with so he could go home. Marissa was mainly worried about Ken and Optimus' relationship. She feared Kens arrogance would get Optimus killed.

The hallway ended, and led into a giant throne room. A crystal floor and ceiling, with diamond chandleries. Jade and ruby made up the walls. The royal throne was made up of emeralds. There was a lever on the right side of the room that was chained to something in the ground. Optimus stopped a few feet from the royal throne. The others stopped as well.

"You stand before the ruler of the mighty seas! The great King Triton!" said a guard.

Optimus bowed. Everyone else took his example and bowed as well.

"You may rise Autobots and surface dwellers." said Triton.

They all rose. Triton cleared his throat.

"Why have you come here Optimus Prime?"

"We come before you, to ask permission to use your great machine that will reveal hidden clues from these humans heads great king."

"And why should I allow this?"

"Because we need to find the Cyber Planet Key before the Decepticons do."

"And these clues inside their heads will lead you to it?"

"Yes my king."

"And if I allow this, will you leave us alone forever?"

"Yes my king. Unless the Decepticons attack, then we will-" Optimus was interrupted.

"What? Decepticons? You lead them here?"

"No. If I know Megatron, he probably got all this info from his leader: The Fallen. They could be on their way here right now."

"All right fine. You may use my machine. And you better protect us from this attack Optimus Prime!"

"Don't worry. We protect the innocent. You will be much safe."

"I better. Or we will execute you all. Guards! Activate the machine!"

"Yes sir!" said the two guards.

One guard pulled a lever, while the other pulled a long chain. Rumbling was then felt underneath their feet. They all looked, and something was coming out of the ground. A two story cylinder like machine came out of the floor. On top, were two horn like things and a eyeball like thing at the center of the machine, and below it, was a computer screen and a keyboard. They

were all amazed by what they saw. King Triton got up and walked to the machine. He pointed his trident at it.

"By the power of Atlantis, I give this machine life!"

The trident glowed with a blue aura. It shot a blue beam at the machine and it turned on. An electrical surge of energy flowed between the horns. The screen turned on, waiting to be used.

"Surface dwellers! Come forth!" said Triton.

Ken and his friends came slowly.

"What is you name tall one?"

"K-Ken your highness."

"Surface dweller Ken! You will be the first to use this in over 2000 years!"

"Lucky me."

Triton was not amused. Triton pressed some buttons and the eyeball started moving. It stared at Ken and wouldn't look at anyone else. The Autobots stood there in amazement. The eyeball released a thin white beam into Kens head. Before they knew it, strange symbols were visible to them all. Marissa, Ron, Mike, and the Autobots gasped. The weird alien symbols started to rotate and form a kind of sentence. The humans couldn't read it, but Wheeljack was able to record the sentence into his data banks. The eyeballs beam ceased. Ken was a little woozy. He carefully tried to get his balance, but he landed on Arcees foot and stayed there. The same thing happened with Marissa, Ron, and Mike. Wheeljack had successfully recorded all the clues.

"Excellent! Now we can go back to Teletraan and see what these clues mean." said Wheeljack.

Optimus agreed. When the humans finally came too, they were satisfied. The guards used the levers and returned the machine back underground. They were safe for now. Optimus wasn't

so sure. Somewhere, Megatron and his men were on there way to destroy them and they hoped they had enough man power to deal with them.

_Chapter 12: Megatrons Arrival _

Megatron and his men had been searching the ocean for close to 30 minutes. Despite being underwater, they could talk very clearly.

"Leader, are you sure you know the way?" asked Starscream.

"Silence! I sense we are almost there." yelled Megatron.

"I doubt that." said Starscream in a low voice.

Megatron stopped on the sea floor. The others stopped as well.

"What did you say you worm?"

"Well, you obviously don't know where to go! Even with Soundwaves coordinates. Maybe leadership should be passed down to a more reliable Decepticon."

"Like who? You? Haha. Don't make me laugh. You wouldn't make a pimple on a humans behind!"

"Shut up! Think of it this way leader. If we fail, Lord Fallen will punish you most severely."

Megatron growled. He was more angry then he had ever been. He grabbed Starscream by his neck and lifted him up.

"I WILL NOT FAIL! AND IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD ABOUT BEING LEADER, I WILL TEAR YOUR HEAD RIGHT OFF YOUR PITIFUL SHOULDERS. UNDERSTAND?"

"I...I... understand... Lord Megatron."

Megatron let him down. Megatron turned around and without warning, smashed his face into a tall rock wall.

"RAHHH! WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS?" said Megatron as he covered his face.

"Lord. It is a rock wall." said Buzzsaw.

"He can see that dude." said Shockblast.

They all stared at the wall. Megatron took his hand off his bruised face and felt it.

"I can feel something on the other side."

There seemed to be no way to open it. Megatron grabbed his pistol and blasted the wall. It crumbled, and a tunnel was revealed. He put his gun away, and they carefully walked inside. The walls were pure glass and had some blood stains on them. The tunnel was long and narrow, but they could easily fit inside. When they got to the end, there were bars in front of them that led upward, kinda like a ladder.

The two Atlantian guards saw the monitor for once and got scared. They saw Megatrons ugly face and got worried. The first guard got on the computer and contacted King Triton. Triton appeared on screen shortly after.

"Yes? What is it?" said Triton.

"W-We got a situation my king. More Cybertronians have arrived!" said the guard.

Optimus heard this and grew concerned.

"Triton! It's Megatron! He's here!"

The Autobots readied their weapons. As did the humans. Triton grew concerned and worried.

"I am dividing you all into teams. Ken, you go with Arcee and Sideswipe! Marissa, I will join you and Ironhide after I deal with Megatron. Ron, you go with Scattorshot and Prowl. Mike, you go with Bumblebee and Inferno. Wheeljack and Grapple, you stay here and protect the king. Ok, Autobots, go!"

The all did as they were told. When they left the castle, Optimus announced something.

"Citizens of Atlantis! Your city is about to be attacked by our enemies! Go into your safe homes and stay there! We will try and not destroy your buildings. Go!"

The Atlantians did as they were told. Many women were taking their children into their homes, and locking the doors. The Autobots and humans were in separate locations. Optimus stood behind the main doors of the castle, while the others were behind very tall buildings, and

Wheeljack and Grapple stood behind the royal throne with King Triton. They waited... patiently for the attack on Atlantis to start.

Megatron stared up top. It looked very secure. He looked around and saw a control panel for the hatch on his right. He stared at it and then punched it. It left a whole in the wall, and the panel utterly destroyed. The hatch didn't open. Megatron grew agitated and climbed up the ladder. When he reached the top, he started to punch the hatch. The guards saw this and readied their spears. Megatron kept on wailing at hit, until his fist went all the way through. They saw a black hand attached to a bulky white arm.

Megatron, then put both hands through the damaged hatch and pushed. He spread it so far, so the others and him could get through. When he was done, he climbed up the rest of the ladder and stood before the two guards. The other Decepticons followed. Laserbeak landed on Starscreams shoulder. When they were all there, Megatron looked around. It was a blueish room. He stared at the guards.

"Well, well boys. Look what we have here! Two puny Atlantian guards."

The two guards raised their spears and appeared very scared. Megatron laughed.

"You two going to hurt us with your sticks? Hahaha!"

They threw their spears at Megatrons head. They bounced off his head like a rock hitting a stone building.

"Hahaha. That the best you ocean insects got? Now it's my turn."

Megatron picked up one guard and help him near his face. The other guard had his back to the door.

"Ha. Not so tough now, are you? This is what happens when anyone picks a fight with Lord Megatron!"

He finished laughing and threw the guard at the floor. The guard tried very much to get back up, but Megatron stepped on him with all his might. His friend could hear all his bones break. When Megatron lifted his foot, all that was seen, was a bloody mess. Blood was everywhere, and organs were shown.

"Ah, curse it! I got human blood on my foot! Gonna take a week to get it out."

Without concern, Megatron grabbed his pistol and shot the other guard. He was blown to bits. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of him. The shot did happen to hit the door,

but it made to mark. Megatron tried a different approach. He punched the door; and wish immediately, that he hadn't. He felt as if his hand broke.

"Curse it! Ahhhh! Son of a Primus! Ahhh!"

Luckily for him, Cybertronians don't have bones, so it healed a few seconds later. He looked at his men.

"Apparently, I'm not strong enough to destroy it. Demolisher! Take it down!"

"At once my lord." said Demolisher.

"Wait! If you couldn't do it, what makes you think Demolisher can?" asked Starscream.

Truth was, Demolisher was also a scientist, and he had made himself a serum to increase his power. He grabbed out two medical syringes and inserted them into his arms. They latched in and stayed there. His arm started to increase in size. This was Cybertronian steroids. When he was all calm, he punched the door. He made a really big dent. He kept wailing at it, and sure enough, the door flew open, and landed in the middle of the city.

"Decepticons! Attack!" yelled Megatron.

_Chapter 13: All on Guard_

The Decepticons transformed and took off in separate directions. Ramjet flew toward Marissa and Ironhide. Demolisher drove toward Ken, Arcee, and Sideswipe. Buzzsaw drove toward Ron, Scattorshot, and Prowl. Shockblast drove toward Mike, Bumblebee, and Inferno. Starscream took to the skies and picked Autobots from a distance. Megatron overlooked the soon to be demolished city of Atlantis.

"Megatron!" yelled Optimus

"Prime!" said Megatron as he drew out his sword.

Megatron charged at Optimus, and Optimus did the same with his new ax. They clashed weapons and started to fight. They were evenly matched in skill. After a few more stalemates, Megatron was caught off guard for only a second, and Optimus saw this. He sliced Megatrons chest and Megatron fell back a little. Optimus quickly used his new pistol and blasted Megatron

in his chest. Megatron flew back, and blasted through the fountain. He was on his back, sword ejected back into his arm. Optimus aimed his pistol at his rival.

"It's over Megatron. You have lost."

"Haha. I have lost when I say I have lost Prime."

"Goodbye Megatron!" yelled Optimus.

Before he shot, he was shot in the back by blaster fire. It was Starscream.

"Die Prime!" yelled the coward.

Megatron could've thanked Starscream, but he used this opportunity. He got up and started to punch Optimus in his face without mercy. Sheets of metal came off of Optimus' face. Megatron, then went behind Optimus and twisted his arm in a painful way. Optimus yelled with pain as he slowly went onto the ground. Megatron, then grabbed Primes foot and swung him around. He released and Optimus flew into a tall building and wasn't moving.

Megatron smiled as he savored his victory.

"Yes! Prime is dead! Now to talk with the king of this city. Starscream! DO what you can to help the others!"

Starscream flew off. Megatron quickly ran to the castle and headed down the hallway. At the end, he was greeted with gun fire from Wheeljack and Grapple.

"Infernal Autobots!" said Megatron as he grabbed his pistol and started shooting.

The two Autobots also shot at Megatron, but were behind the throne, so they were well protected. Triton was there as well, but proved to be useless. It was a stalemate. Megatron was behind a tall wall. The guards in the room, had to hide to avoid being killed.

Meanwhile, when the fight began, Demolisher rode directly for an ancient foe of his: Sideswipe. As he ventured closer, he transformed. He hid behind a medium sized building and stared at them. He gathered his thoughts and stepped out.

"Sideswipe! How good to see you again!"

They all turned and saw the Decepticon.

"Hey there, Demolisher. Still overdosing?"

"Shut up! It helps me! Now prepare to die!"

Demolisher grabbed out his massive magnum pistol and started shooting. All three dodged out of the way. Arcee and Ken got out their guns and fired while going behind a builing. Sideswipe hid behind a building right next to them. They could see that their friends were having just as much trouble. If matters weren't enough, Laserbeak came and joined Demolisher. It landed on top of a house and fired shots at them. Ken was getting agitated with these bad guys.

"Arcee! What do we do? We're pinned down!"

"I don't know! Sideswipe, you have any ideas?"

Sideswipe just kept on firing with his pistol. Arcee figured that they better keep firing. She peeked from her hiding space and fired a few shots. One of Laserbeaks shots hit Arcee in the arm.

"Argh! Damn that burns!"

"You ok Arcee?" asked Ken.

"Yea. It'll take more then that to keep me down!"

Apparently, they weren't paying attention to ken, so he peeked and started shooting at Laserbeak. He was able to destroy one f Laserbeaks wing guns, but then Laserbeak flew off.

"Arcee! Can you still use a gun?" asked Sideswipe.

"Yeah. Why?"

" got me a plan. Cover me you two!"

Sideswipe transformed and drove off. He made many turns in order to get to Demolisher. There was a straight road between the two of them. He drove on the road while evading fire. As he got closer, he transformed and jumped in the air. One of his blades ejected, and in slow motion, he came closer to Demolisher. Arcee and Ken moved in closer, since they weren't being fired on. Sideswipe then was able to pierce through Demolishers chest with his blade. It went right through. Demolisher yelled in pain, and took Sideswipe by the scruff of his neck and threw him very hard to the right. He landed on a few abandoned houses. He laid there, motionless.

Arcee and Ken knew this was a good opportunity. They used their guns, and shot Demolisher in the chest, were his spark was shown. Many shot took effect and after quite a few shots, Demolisher feel to the floor... dead. They quickly hurried to Sideswipe. He wasn't looking too good.

"Is he all right?" asked Ken.

Arcee put her hand on his chest.

"Yeah. He's fine. He's tougher then he lets on. Haha."

Ken smiled. He was glad his friend wasn't dead.

"What now?"

"Let's go help the others. Demolisher is dead, so we got more to deal with.

"At least there aren't any drones!"

"True Ken. Very true."

Before that, Mike and his two comrades: Bumblebee and Inferno, were fighting Shockblast. They were hidden behind a wide building and were suppressed. Shockblast fired his laser eye beam, rocket launcher, and ion blaster at them. It was like fighting two Shockwaves.

"Come on Autobots! Surely you can do better then that?" said Shockblast.

Every so often, they would peek and fire shots at him and damage him a little bit. Nothing they did seemed to work. What was worse, Ravage was assisting him. Rapid gun fire was all around them. They couldn't escape. Inferno even threw a few grenades at them. A grenade blast did manage to blow a bit off Ravages tail and a chunk out of Shockblasts side. Ravage was very aware of this and transformed. He flew to the entrance and back into the sea. He had retreated. Bumblebee could sense something was wrong.

_Chapter 14: A Kidnaping!_

"Mike! Inferno! I have a bad feeling. I'm gonna go! Think you can handle this guy without me?"

"Yeah Bee. We got this!" said Mike.

Bumblebee nodded, transformed, and drove off. Before Ravage retreated, Buzzsaw saw his two next victims as he drove: the cocky and smarty pants Autobots. He saw the two and Ron and transformed. His two hands transformed into giant saw blades. The Autobots and Ron started to fire on him. Buzzsaw blocked all their shots with his saws.

"Taste this Autobots!" said Buzzsaw as he grabbed a saw out of his belt.

He threw the average sized blade at Scattorshot. He didn't see it coming until the last minute. It pierced his chest and cut his spark a little. Prowl tried to take it out, but it was stuck. Buzzsaw quickly ran up to them with surprising speed. His right saw blade transformed back into a hand and he grabbed Prowl and without mercy, cut Prowl in half at his waist. He threw the dead Autobot to the ground and pressed a button on his left arm. The saw inside Scattorshot began to pick up speed. Scattorshot yelled in pain as his spark was being destroyed. After a few seconds of pain, the saw blade pierced through the rest of him. It exited through his back and the smart Autobot landed face first onto the floor... dead.

Ron was all shaken up. He stood crying and in morning. His two friends were killed right before his eyes. Buzzsaw was gong to pay for this. He truly was. Buzzsaws left saw transformed back into a hand. He stared at Ron and smiled.

"Lord Megatron will be happy that one of you is alive for... interrogation."

As he was about to pick up Ron, he was kicked in the face by the heroic Bumblebee. Buzzsaw flew back a little, and was about to chop up Bumblebee, when Bee used his pistol and blasted his foe in the head a few times. He then jumped over Buzzsaw and grabbed his arms. He laid a foot on his back and pulled with his arms and pushed with his foot. Buzzsaws arms came clean off. Bumblebee, then grabbed a saw blade from the belt, and sliced Buzzsaws head off. Buzzsaw was dead. He dropped the blade and went to Ron.

"You ok buddy?"

"Watch out!" yelled Ron.

He was right to yell that. From behind Bumblebee, Starscream appeared before him. He kneed Bumblebee in the stomach, and went and threw him far across the city. Ron tried to fire his gun at the Decepticon, but he was out of ammo. Starscream grabbed him.

"Lord fallen will be pleased with me now that I have captured one of the chosen humans."

The cockpit part of his jet mode was part of his chest. He opened it, and placed Ron inside and transformed. He took off to the castle. Over at the castle, Megatron was firing on the two Autobots: Wheeljack and Grapple, and he was getting desperate. He was going to call for Starscream, but before he could, there was a rumbling and then a crash. Part of the ceiling fell down and everyone looked up. A cybertronian jet had blown it up and came in.

"Who?" said the three Cybertronians.

The jet transformed and a tall old drone with a long staff stood before them. It was Prima. He stood there, bold and up for a challenge.

"Prima!" yelled Wheeljack and Grapple together.

"So... you're the great Prima. The last of the great Primes." said Megatron.

He turned his head to the Autobots.

"Wheeljack. Grapple. Go help Optimus and the others. I will handle one of Megatronus' lackeys."

"Come on Grapple. Better do as he says." said Wheeljack.

Grapple nodded, and they transformed, drove past Megatron and joined the battle.

_Chapter 15: Royal Battle_

When they were out of the castle, Wheeljack and Grapple transformed.

"Grapple, you go help out Mike and Inferno. I'm going to find Optimus."

"Right."

Grapple ran to the battle with Shockblast. He quickly and stealthily, got behind Shockblast. He had an idea. He grabbed a strong line from his crane and began to spin it around and around like a lasso. He swung it at Shockblast and it caught on the back of his neck and he pulled on it. Shockblast was about to fall over, but he got up a little.

"RAHHH! Stupid Autobot! Your puny thread won't stop me!"

"Who said it was going to stop you? Mike! Inferno! Now! Destroy him!"

They started firing on Shockblasts chest as quickly as they could. It was having a lot of effect. Inferno then aimed his right hand, which was more of a hose (like his fire truck alt mode) at Shockblast. He aimed carefully.

"COME ON! I can't hold him forever!" yelled Grapple.

Inferno shot a massive energy shot at Shockblasts chest and it went through his chest. Grapple released his hook. Shockblast had a hole right through his chest and spark. Grapple poked Shockblast and he fell to the floor... dead as a doornail. Inferno ran to Grapple and gave him a high five.

When Grapple ran off, Wheeljack started his search for Optimus. It didn't take him long to find his leader. He moved rocks from a giant rubble and could see Optimus' face. He cleared more rocks and steel.

"Optimus, you ok?" said Wheeljack.

He held out his hand and Optimus grabbed it and was lifted up.

"I am fine. Why aren't you protecting the king?"

"Megatron is fighting Prima. He told us to help you guys out."

"Prima? Prima is fighting Megatron? We have to help him!"

Wheeljack stopped him.

"This is his fight. Plus, we still got one more Con to deal with: Ramjet."

Optimus looked over at the other parts of the city. Demolisher, Buzzsaw, and Shockblast were all dead. Now, at the beginning, Ironhide and Marissa were having a bit of difficulty fighting Ramjet. They were both standing up, but were pinned behind a few building, while Ramjet and firing his machine gun at them.

"Come on Ironhide! This the best you can muster?"

Ironhide and reloading his shotgun.

"Crap. We can't get a single hit on him. Any plans Marissa?"

"No. Not a thing."

"Aren't you suppose to be the brains of you four?"

"Shut up Ironhide."

After a few grueling minutes of stalemates, Ironhide peeked and fired a shot at Ramjet. Ramjet did the same, and managed to shoot Ironhide in the arm.

"Son of a Primus! That's going to hurt in the morning."

"You ok Ironhide?"

"Yeah. Just a metal wound (kinda like a flesh wound)."

Ramjet smiled. He whispered to himself.

"Now I got you. Say bye bye, Ironhide!"

He ejected his rocket launcher and fired it at the building they were behind. It went straight through and blasted some parts of Ironhides legs off. Marissa was ucky, because she only got some cuts and scraps. He yelled in pain as he flew back. He landed near an Atlantians house. Marissa hurried over to her friend.

"You ok?"

"Never better."

They saw Ramjet laughing.

"Now, to destroy the both of you in one shot! Say good bye!"

As he fired, his rocket was blown to bits by a distant shot. The thing was, it wasn't so distant. It was Optimus. He put his pistol away, grabbed out his ax and sliced Ramjets arm off, and then his head. His head crashed onto the ground. Ramjet was dead. Optimus stepped on the head and it was crushed. Optimus and Wheeljack went over to Ironhide and Marissa.

"You two ok?" asked Optimus.

"I am, but Ironhides legs aren't."

"Wheeljack can you?"

"Of course."

Optimus walked around and could hear something. He turned and saw Laserbeak flying at him. He grabbed his pistol and shot at the mechanical bird. It was a direct hit, and Laserbeak was destroyed without trying. He then saw Starscream flying into the castle. He suddenly remembered: Prima! He ran toward the castle. Soon, the others joined him.

When the two Autobots left, Megatron drew his sword. They walked in a circle, staring at each other.

"Give up now old man. I will destroy you without a problem."

"I may be old, but I still got some tricks up my sleeve Megatron."

"We shall see."

Megatron charged at Prima with sword in hand. He swung at the elderly Autobot. Prima blocked it with his staff and every other strike. Megatron swung like crazy for maybe five minutes before he knew he might have no chance at winning. So, he put more pressure on his swings and swung faster as well. This caught Prima off guard. He was caught in the fight of his life. After many successful swings, Megatron was able to cut Primas arm. He held it in pain, but Megatron wasn't done. He picked up Prima and stabbed Prima through is spark. Prima dropped with a great ker plunk.

He heard Starscream come in. He transformed and showed Megatron his prize.

"Look leader. I have captured one of the humans."

"Excellent work Starscream! Are the others dead?"

"Yes. Even Ramjet."

"Lord Fallen is NOT going to be happy. Soundwave! Transport us back."said Megatron as he talked into his transmitter.

As he said this, Optimus saw Megatron and Starscream vanish in a white light.

_Chapter 16: Aftermath_

"Oh no!" cried Optimus.

He ran to Prima, who was dying very quickly. He kneeled down and held Primas head.

"O...O...Optimus..."

"Don't talk. It'll be ok Prima. Scattorshot and Wheeljack can fix this."

"Prime. Scattorshot and Prowl are dead." said Ironhide who was carrying Scattorshot in his arms.

Wheeljack was also carrying both parts of Prowl in his arms. Before Prima could say another word, his eyes went grey. The last Prime: Prima, was dead. Optimus set him down softly and got up. He walked to Wheeljack. He took Prowls body parts in his arms.

"Awwww. We've lost some great comrades. At least they are with Primus now."

"Who is this Primus you guys are always talking about?" asked Mike.

"He is our creator. In a way, he is our god." said Inferno.

Optimus continued.

"At least the rest of you are safe."

"Rons gone Optimus." said a wounded Bumblebee who came walking.

"What do you mean?" asked Optimus.

Bumblebee told them of the battle with Buzzsaw, and how Starscream had appeared and took him. Optimus clutched his fist.

"I have failed to keep you humans safe. I have failed as leader."

"That's not true. If it weren't for you, we would've all been killed." said Marissa.

"And besides... remember all the times you aided us on Cybertron?" said Arcee.

Optimus looked up and remembered.

"Yes. I do. Even though three of us Autobots are dead, and one of your kind has been taken to The Fallen, everything is ok."

"How do we get him back?" asked Ken.

"We can't. We have no way of getting to Cybertron. I pray that The Fallen doesn't kill him before he has a chance to attack Earth."

"Attack Earth? Why would he do that?"

"We killed one of his 'special' Decepticons: Ramjet. He will be mighty angry." said Grapple.

"What is so special about him?"

"We will tell you some other time. For now, we must find a way back to base."

"I can help." said Triton, who came from behind his throne.

"How? Can you create a space bridge?"

"Yes I can. When King Neptune ruled, he created a S.P.O.(Space Bridge Opener) in this mighty trident. It can send you anywhere you want."

"That's great! We would like to go back to our base. After all this... I can now call planet Earth, our new home."

"Of course."

His trident glowed a white aura, and a beam shot out of it. A portal had opened up. It swirled and swirled like Primas did. Optimus stared at Triton.

"I thank you for all that you've done for us my King. May we meet again someday."

"Aye. We may. And please, save this world from Megatrons evil wrath!"

"We will. I thank you again. Autobots! Humans! Come."

Optimus and the other Autobots walked through the portal, while saying bye to King Triton. Ken approached the king and held out his hand. He took it and they shook hands.

"Good-bye King Triton. What about your city? It is demolished."

"We can easily rebuild it my son."

Ken smiled and went through the portal. Marissa kissed King Triton on the cheek and he blushed. She went through as well. Mike gave him a handshake as well, and then a hug. He patted him on the back and cried. Triton smiled and waved good-bye. Mike was the last to go through the portal.

When they reached HQ, it vanished behind them.

"What now Optimus?" asked Bumblebee.

"The Fallen is sure to come to Earth now. We must be ready and hope Alpha sends more Autobots to aid us."

With Ron in the hands of the Decepticons, Optimus was sure that The Fallen would come to kill them. What they didn't know, was that a more dangerous enemy was going to come to kill them, an enemy, that would even give Megatron a run for his money. This certain Decepticon was so smart, even The Fallen would be scared of his brilliant mind. But alas... that is another story to be told.


End file.
